Dags life
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: A present for my two best friends.


Love and life

_Normal POV_

"I'm very sorry miss Ruby." Dagger apologized.

In the living room of her new home Dagger once again was in trouble.

"You know, I can't believe Zidane is _actually _making me cook this huge dinner for you. To make matters worse; you can't even take care of things."

"I-I'm really sorry. I was nervous and-"

"Get out of my face!"

Dagger jolted straight up, "Yes mam!" 

and Dagger ran up the stairs and into her room...

Dagger crashed on her bed, "Just why did I move here?"

_Yea... just what in the hell am I doing here? This is the fourth day in a row that I got yelled at by Ruby. I get nervous easy; why can't she just be nice? Why don't I just go back in Alexandria? That's right, I can't. I left that life._ _Besides... I damn well know why I moved here._ Dagger explained.

Dagger heard a door open downstairs...

_Zidane's POV_

The first thing I see when I walk though the door is Ruby's glass vase broken on the floor.

_Bout time someone broke that thing._ _She spent way too much money on it._ I thought.

Ruby glared at me, "Get that stupid girlfriend of yours!"

"Do you really think I'm going to yell at her for breaking your stupid vase?"

Ruby's glare got even more intense, I glared right back.

"Don't you have any respect for me stuff? Just what the do I mean to you?"

I placed my finger on my bottom lip and pondered on what my sister just told me.

"Well... If you would be more reasonable I would be open to your request. To be honest, I don't give two shits about your vase. For one thing, you paid way to much money on it. Number two, can't you give Dagger a break. She just moved here; your just pissed that you have to cook for her. So... I don't want to hear this crap from you Ruby."

Ruby just turned around and walked into the kitchen.

_Now... to find my princess._ I thought.

As I walked up the stairs I started to relax; thinking about her always does that to me. I deal with a lot of shit; and every time she finds a way to make me feel happy. Like this life is actually worth living; of course, she'll never agree with me. She'll never admit that I've changed my life around on so many levels. I probably would of killed my sister forever ago. She makes me so happy; now, I didn't really live a shitty life. But my life isn't that great either. Living with 'working out crazy' Baku doesn't make me feel like life is heaven on earth. Then she came into the picture; making me smile like I never had before. But... she was dealing with a lot of stuff. I don't know what made me confess to her so long ago, wait, yes I do. She was going to kill herself; I figured that it would be best to keep my distance since she was a princess. But... I could not lose her. If she died I would never been able to live with myself. So... I told her how I felt; that I was in love with her. Don't know why but she fell for me too. Dumped her girlfriend and we started going out; her ex and best friend who is also my friend was happy for us. Then her father told her to leave; I offered my home. Had to take more work out activities to convince the old man to let her stay. And here we are.

By the time I got to the top of the stairs there was a huge grin on my face, life is now so perfect. Tomorrow is actually our two month anniversary; I wonder what we'll do tomorrow. Its Friday, I have a game. I wonder if she'll come.

I open the door and Dagger gasped, "Who's there?"

I laughed, "Its just me Dagger." 

In about a second her face turned blood red, "Don't you know how to knock?"

I smiled, "Not when it comes to you."

She got even redder, she just threw on a t-shirt and some black jeans were on her sexy legs. I could not help but get turned on.

"Damn you look hot! Just who are you preparing for."

"I wasn't preparing for _anyone_. I just want to look my best all the time."

Dagger glared at me, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing at all."

Dagger's redness was as clear as day, "Your so embarrassing!"

I suddenly remembered my plan; a plan I've been composing for some time. Might as well put it into action.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Um... why? Didn't you take one at practice?"

_I'm on the soccer team by the way._ I explained.

"Yea... but I'm kind of dirty still."

I walked towards the bathroom across the hall.

I looked back and noticed Dagger was thinking about something...

_Dagger's POV_

He just _had_ to take a shower. Did he not notice that I could not keep my eyes off of him?

While sitting in my room; Zidane was the only thing on my mind. I could hear the shower water running; I just needed the tiniest excuse to see him without a shirt on. I've been dying to see my man with nothing covering his torso; to see his ripped chest.

_Crap, I'm turning myself on just thinking about it._ I realized.

I suddenly had an urge to go to the bathroom; I had to pea, the only bathroom was upstairs.

_Just the excuse I need._ I thought.

I slowly walked towards the bathroom...

I could hear Zidane singing; such a lovely voice. Even if no one else thinks so; Unfortunately when I got to the bathroom the shower curtain was covering his body. But... not everything goes as plan. Its all about adjusting when things go wrong.

"Um... is someone there?"

My face burned, "Its Dagger." 

I could see him grin, "What are you doing in here?"

"Um... I had to pea."

"Go ahead."

I sat on the toilet and began to relive myself. And just when I was done Zidane came out water dripping from his body; his muscles looking as sexy as they could.

"Zidane... you better go back in that tub."

He had the most confused look on his face "Why?"

That's all I needed to hear. I grabbed him pushed him against the wall and kissed him. His eyes went agape but slowly closed. Then I licked his lips; asking for entry. He opened his mouth and I licked his tongue; but he decided to slide his tongue under mine. So our tongues played a push and shove war while we moaned heavily. I then undid his towel and watch it hit the floor; and I saw his junk.

Zidane blushed for once, "What are you doing?"

I giggled, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

I began to rub the head of his junk; he moaned obliviously.

"D-D-Dagger... Don't stop..."

"Stop? I'll never do that."

I rubbed faster and Zidane jolted and moaned louder.

I then grabbed Zidane's hand and placed it under my pants and on my crotch that was guarded by my underwear.

"Rub Zidane."

He did so. And I jerked and moaned myself; very loudly.

"Your very sensitive down there Dagger."

"I...I... I know..." 

Zidane rubbed faster and my moans got even louder.

"Gosh, your so sensitive down there. Haha."

_He's so mean._ I realized.

Then there was a knock at the door, "What in the world are you two doing in there?"

The color in our faces was gone.

Zidane smirked, "We're reading your porn magazine Ruby."

"Stay out of my stuff Zidane. Read your own porn!" And she stormed off.

_Zidane would never read porn, why would he admit that?_ I wondered.

Zidane giggled, "That was fun. Lets get ready for dinner."

The blush was hard on my face, "Very well."

Zidane pulled his hand out of my pants and we got up and walked towards the living room

Zidane bend himself towards my ear, "Does this mean we're no longer virgins."

"I think so."

"Good."

For once I didn't blush, I think if I did I would of exploded.

Zidane then kissed my face and ran off to help set up the table.

_Life is perfect. I thought._


End file.
